ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emergency Alien (episode)
The Emergency Alien is the forteenth episode altogether and is the first episode of the second season. Synopsis Brendan unlocks a Celestialsapien. Episode and co. leave Plumbers HQ after being shown around off screen. Brendan: I can’t believe we’re plumbers! Roy: I know! Galapagus: I wonder what will happen next? attacks. Jared: Mwahahahahha! I’ve decided to send 2 ninjas to kill you! Brendan: Whatever! into Smashhound. Smashhound: RORAORAROR! at the 2 ninjas, they dodge him… Roy: Hold on Brendan! into an Arburian Pelarota and rolls into the ninjas, who also dodge Roy. Galapagus: Brendan! Get on my back! gets on Galapagus’s back, Galapagus lifts Smashhound into the air, and then Smashhound jumps onto one of the ninjas. Who becomes defeated, Smashhound turns back into Brendan. Brendan: That was close! ninja throws a bomb at Brendan, but it misses, and hits a water pipe, which breaks open and begins to flood the city. Brendan: All those people! about to punch the Modelatrix, until the words “CELESTIALSAPIEN UNLOCKED, ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2 is heard. gasps in horror, and Roy glares at him. THEME SONG Galapagus: Try and be sensible Brendan, Do not use that alien! Brendan: Oh come on! What could possibly go wrong? punches the Modelatrix, and turns into a black creature with white spots and blue eyes. The Emergency Alien: SECONDED! PIPE FIXING MOTION CARREIED! Emergency Alien makes a perfect circle, and makes it so the pipe breakage never happened, meanwhile, Roy has just taken out the other ninja. the body of The Emergency Alien, Brendan is staring at two blue faces, Serena and Bellicus. Brendan: That was cool! Quick how do I make other stuff happen? Serena: You have to vote for it…,I am Serena, the voice of passion and happiness. Bellicus: And I am Bellicus, the voice of anger and aggression, and YOUR meant to be the voice of reason! We’ve cut you some slack since your new! Brendan: Right... Bellicus: Now let’s try this stupid voting system… I move that we save the dinosaurs from the meteor. Serena: But that will kill all life on earth! Brendan: I know… That’s why I want it on a different planet. Serena: Yes! That way, all the humans can still live their normal lives! Bellicus: Fine by me… Serena: Seconded. Bellicus: Motion carried! and Roy see an explosion, and a planet full of dinosaurs appear. Brendan: Right! Now, I move that umm… Wow! So many things that I could do… Bellicus: HURRY IT UP! Brendan: I move that Justin Bieber will be turned into stone! Serena: Why? He hasn’t hurt anyone? Bellicus: to Justin Bieber being turned into stone. Works for me… Seconded! Serena: Motion carried. another scene, Justin Bieber is in a concert, he automaticly gets turned into stone… Galapagus: growing bored. Is Brendan done yet in The Emergency Alien’s body. Brendan: I move that you let me turn back so I can see my friends again! Bellicus: Motion denied! I move that we teleport your friends to glitch city! Brendan: What? Serena: Seconded! Brendan: a I hate this job tone of voice. Fine! Motion carried. and Roy are teleported to Glitch city. Galapagus: Oh no! Brendan: I move you put my friends back! They didn’t do anything wrong! Serena: Seconded! Bellicus: Motion carried. are teleported back. Brendan: You can’t do that to my friends! Bellicus: WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! Serena: We warp reality as you know it. Bellicus: And you can’t stop us! Brendan: I move that you turn me back! Bellicus and Serena: NO! Brendan: Fine! I move that Bellicus moves to turn me back! Bellicus: Seconded! Serena: Motion carried! Wait what? Bellicus: I move that we turn Brendan back into a human! Brendan: Seconded! Serena: Ohh… Okay then… Motion carried… Modelatrix symbol on the Emergency Alien Turns red, he turns back into a human… Galapagus: Your back! Roy: What was it like? Brendan: It wasn’t worth it… Galapagus: Exactly… and his friends begin to walk home… Brendan: Hey Galapagus, did you know your species can do magic? Galapagus: Really? Roy: Apparently… THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred *Bellicus and Serena Aliens used The Emergency Alien (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes